Harry Potter and the voice from the past
by Jessyka
Summary: Harry gets borad over the school holidays and fix's an old ham radio. One fixed he makes a friend with someone over the radio but it turns out the voice from 1981; but who...
1. One boring summers day

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K.Rowling does.  
  
A/N: - This has come out of my crazed mind on some after thought and I decided to put it to paper. The characters personalities mite change a bit but I will keep it has much to the book as I can.  
  
I am given the story a makeover so something's a different and spelling is checked Enjoy.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One Boring Summers Day  
  
It was a beautiful summer day; everyone was outside enjoying it except for a seventeen-year-old boy with raven black hair and emerald green eyes, which were coved with round glasses that were taped in the middle to keep them together.  
  
Harry Potter's cousin Dudley Dursley had bunched him in the noise again and while he had been let off, Harry had been punished for punching back. The good thing about the fight was that Dudley now had a swollen lip. The bad thing about it was that Harry had got locked in his room and he wasn't aloud out till 'Dudleykins' lip had healed. It's been a week now and that lip should have gone down by now. Harry had a sinking suspicion his cousin kept it that way.  
  
He new he shouldn't have been baited but it just happened. And of course his 'family' wouldn't chose Harry's side over Dudley's since his Aunt and Uncle didn't like him. You see Harry was not an ordinary boy. He was in fact a wizard.  
  
His mother was a muggle-born witch and his father was a pureblood wizard. The both attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that's where they meet and fell in love. After they had graduated form school they were married and had a son. But when Harry was one his parents were killed by one of the most evil wizards. Lord Voldimort.  
  
A/N: - {Flinch}.  
  
One of James Potter's closet friend, Peter Petigrew, had betrayed them and James's best friend Sirius Black was blamed for killing him and his wife Lily as well seventeen muggles and Peter (who had in fact faked his own death). Their other friend Remus Lupin was poor and a werewolf and couldn't have looked after Harry.  
  
And that how he got stuck with the Dursley.  
  
Harry had striped down to a dark green singlet top and three-quarter black shorts, the window was open and a cool breeze slipped in and out of the room keeping it at a liveable temperature. That may be well and good except for the fact that there was nothing to do. He had completed all his schoolwork that needed doing. He had read all his school books that he got over the years, including Hogwarts: A History that one of his best friends Hermione had sent him for his sixteenth birthday, all of the books Dudley won't read. He'd also moved his room around, played normal card games but there can be only so many times he could do these things and he was running out of option.  
  
He looked about the room were all of Dudley's old, forgotten and broken stuff was stored. Since Harry didn't have much stuff it filled the empty space in the room. Which was a lot.  
  
Harry look them over and come across the old ham radio Aunt Petunia had given Dudley when he was eight. It had been Petunia's fathers, then Lily's, his aunt's then Dudley. Which only lasted five minutes after he had got it by spilling of his drink. No one had been bothered to fix it.  
  
Well it was something to do.  
  
****  
  
Five hours later Harry was still working on the ham radio and enjoying himself. He could hear the clutter of plates down stairs but he wasn't hunger. Besides he was almost finished.  
  
Harry put down the squaw driver down on the desk, stood up and stretched. Finished. Harry was quite proud of himself. He took the cord from the back and plugged it into the wall. Harry then flipped the switch on. Static. Yes, he fixed it by the sounds of it.  
  
Harry sat down again and pressed down on the mic while looking at the registration numbers on the side and shrugged. WQPRX739. What does that mean?  
  
"Hello.any one out there."  
  
Nothing  
  
"Hello, is anyone there."  
  
Still nothing  
  
It was worth a try.  
  
"Potter!" Uncle Vernon yelled from down stairs.  
  
Harry sighed "What now." And made his way down stairs.  
  
With Harry out of the room all was quite except for one thing.  
  
"This is WQPRX739. C-15. Anyone out there tonight?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
So what did you think? Please review and tell me. 


	2. Both Wizards

A/N: - Thank-you to everyone the reviewed when I first put up the story. I forget to write that the idea I got for Harry talking to the past from a ham radio like in the movie Frequency. Something's are similar, others things are different  
  
Disclaimer: - I don't own anything, wish I did but don't. It's all J.K.Rowlings.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Both Wizards  
  
Returning to his room after a small dinner, Harry resumed his seat at the desk and stared at the radio. 'What's the use, I bet no one uses these thing anymore' he thought as a started to move from the desk.  
  
"This is WQPRX739. C-15. Is there anyone out there tonight?"  
  
Harry's wiped around at this and sat back at the desk. He pressed his hand to the receiver.  
  
"Arr. Hello?"  
  
"What's you resisted number?" Come the reply  
  
"I.don't.know" Well he didn't  
  
"These things aren't a toy. Better get of the line if it is not an emergency"  
  
Not chatty are you? "Look. I just fixed my cousins radio for something to do. I didn't even know people use these things anymore." Then Harry had a thought, "Your not an old timer are you?"  
  
Laughter come from the other end "No, no. I'm four years out of school."  
  
Now we're getting somewhere "What school did you come from?" Harry asked  
  
No answer.  
  
Harry was starting to wonder if he was ever going to answer when he spoke again "Some school in Scotland you probably never heard of ."  
  
Scotland? Wasn't Hogwarts in Scotland? "It wouldn't by any chance be Hogwarts?"  
  
He laughed, "You're a wizard?"  
  
Harry smiled "Yep. I'll be starting my last year soon"  
  
"How about that. Hang on. What house are you in?" the voice sounded suspicious  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to laugh, "Don't worry. I'm a Gryffindor"  
  
"Good to hear. A fellow of my own breeding" He laughed "So what's your name?"  
  
"It's Harry." I hate saying my last name "Harry Potter"  
  
"Is this some sort of a joke?" The voice sounded angry for some reason  
  
"No. It's not"  
  
"It has to be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I'm James Potter  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Please review. Pretty please with sugar on top. I hunger for reviews.  
  
Have a good day. 


	3. Father and Son

A/N: - By the way I've changed it so it fits in with OofP too  
  
Disclaimer: - You all should now the retune by now.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Father and Son  
  
"Cause I'm James Potter". "I'm James Potter". "James Potter"  
  
Harry's mind whirled. It couldn't be. This had to be some sort of cruel joke. Why couldn't people just leave me alone. Harry let his breathing steady and put his hand on the receiver.  
  
"That's...is....possible" He said quietly  
  
"Believe me it not." the supposable James Potter said steadily.  
  
Harry felt a bit hysterical "But it has to be. My father James Potter is dead."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
".and has been dead for 16 years."  
  
"Now just a min-"  
  
".cause Voldemort killed him and my mother, Lily Potter, on Halloween in 1981" Harry let out a breath. There is no use getting yourself work up, Harry thought to himself.  
  
(A/N: - By the way I heard that Harry started his first year of school in 1991 so I working with that time line)  
  
"1981? But that's Next year." James sound confused "And I don't have a kid"  
  
"Next year?" What's this guy on about "1981 was 17 years ago. Its 1997."  
  
Suddenly James laughers come though the radio "Bloody hell. I have a son." James seemed to calm down a bit "Imagine that"  
  
Now Harry was confused "You seem to now what's going on. Do you think you could explain it to me?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure."  
  
In 1980Back in 1997Back in 1980  
  
James could hear Harry's tear stained voice on the other side and wished he could comfort him. He really hated Voldemort even more now.  
  
"James?"  
  
He turned to see Lily standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Lily" It looked like she couldn't contain her excitement  
  
She smiled brightly "I'm pregnant"  
  
"~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~" "~"  
  
What do you think? Please do tell 


	4. I Know

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. Wish I did but don't.  
  
A/N : -A Review on what happened in sixth year: - In sixth year Voldimort disappeared and Dumbledore can't find him. It turned out that Lucius Malfoy had been taking a potion that was quite like the impirius curse and was realised from Askaban. Draco realised that Harry hasn't been living the glamorous life he thought he did and befriended him. Hermoine is quite pleased with the friendship between them but Ron is still trying to not call him ferret. The four of them as well as the DA went after Bellatrix and she now resides in Askaban. It was quite a surprise when the found the ghost of Sirius bound to her. He is now free and living at Hogwarts, were he has started up a relationship with the Grey Lady.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The hard but necessary decision  
  
Harry awoke with a bitter-sweet felling in his stomach. The sweet thing was he talk to his parents the bitter thing was that Harry said good bye to his parents for the last time.  
  
Flash backEnd of flash back  
  
Harry got out of bed and looked in the mirror. His eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying himself to sleep. It was for the best he told himself.  
  
After he got dressed he noticed that some owls were sitting next to Hedwig cage with some packages. Hedwig had gone and come back with Hermione's package. Harry opened the letter and read  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy 17th birthday. As you can tell I got you a book. But  
when I saw it I thought of you and had to get.  
I hope you enjoy it.  
From the love of your best friend  
  
Hermoine  
  
Harry put down the letter and unwrapped the book. Having Magical Creatures As Your Friends by Torrance Wolf. Harry laughed. Trust Hermione thought Harry. Then he took the letter from the sleeping Pig  
  
Hay Harry  
  
How are you mate? I hope the muggles aren't giving you  
trouble.  
Happy 17th Birthday for everyone.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S If there is any trouble at home your welcome over anytime.  
  
Harry shook his head and opened the box. It was full of sweets. Berty Botts Every Flavoured Bean, Chocolate Frogs, and Blood Pops. He could of done with out the Blood Pops.  
  
He then opened other cards and presents from his other friends. Sirius gave him his family home. Lupin and Snape (who have gotten over their differences, have since then formed a relationship of sorts) sent him two books, Dark Wizards Over The Centuries and Defence Against the Darks Arks Made for Simpletons. Harry laughed. He could tell which one Snape picked out.  
  
Harry then went to the eagle owl and new it was for Draco.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy 17th Birthday.  
I haven't sent you your present because my father and I will  
be picking you up today.  
By the way your staying over at my house for the rest of the  
summer.  
Be ready at 3:00pm sharp.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
"I really need to get him out of that habit" Harry said out loud and started packing.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	5. The Malfoys

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. Wish I did, but don't.  
  
A/N: - I hate exams don't you  
  
Now on with the story  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Malfoys  
  
Harry was packed and ready with everything he owned and some of Dudley's stuff that he wouldn't miss. It was twenty minutes to 3 and he was still locked in his room.  
  
He picked up Hermione's book to him, sat down on the bed and started to read  
  
Contents  
  
Section One: Magical Creatures as your friends  
Veela Werewolves Giants Fairies Sphinx Centaur Minatare  
  
Harry stop looking at the contents an flipped to the chapter on werewolves. He become so engrossed in the book the didn't hear the knock on the door.  
  
*******  
  
Lucius Malfoy had rented out a limousine to pick up Harry. He and Draco were riding in it know.  
  
"This muggle way of transport has its appeal but it took to soding long" Lucius Malfoy drawled  
  
Draco smirked "Father you know Harry doesn't have a open fire place. We don't want the same thing that happen Weasleys' to happen to as"  
  
Now it was Malfoy senior time to smirk "Yes, Arthur doesn't think those things though. A Port Key would be a much better option" He held up a hand when Draco was about to protest "Yes, Draco I know Harry hasn't been able to use a Port Key since the Tournament incident." Lucius sighed, "I don't blame the boy either."  
  
The limo pulled up in front of number four Privet Drive. Curious eyes peered out through windows and over fences to see what is going on. Elegantly dressed in muggle clothing, Lucius and Draco Malfoy stepped out from the car and walked up to the house.  
  
Lucius knocked on the door with his cane.  
  
"Boy," the Malfoy's heard from within "get the door"  
  
"But, dear" a woman's voice now "his still locked in his room"  
  
Lucius Malfoy started at that. He had heard from his son about the treatment of Potter but he thought Draco had exaggerated like always.  
  
"Fine. Dudley get the door"  
  
From within they heard the thudding of steps before the door open to reveal an overly large boy. He looked like he was going to smart mouth them till he saw how they were dressed and the limousine behind them.  
  
"May I help you gentlemen"  
  
Lucius sneered at the boy "Yes, we are here to pick up Harry Potter, if you will please show him to us."  
  
Dudley eyes went wide as sauces "Dad! There's Freaks at the door!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Review please and save what sanity I have left and for the hell of it review 


	6. Lucius vs Vernon

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. Wish I did, but don't  
  
A/N: - Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I just started year 12 and the amount of homework, test and studying to do its been hell.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Lucius vs. Vernon  
  
Lucius sneered at the boy insolent boy in front of him and stepped into the house. When he was about to reprimand him, a grotesquely large man came bounding down the hallway, his face alight with red anger.  
  
"Get Out Of My House!" Vernon yelled  
  
Draco snorted at that as Lucius looked around the small tacky hallway, stairwell and living room.  
  
"Believe me I have no desire to be in your...house." He said distastefully. "I'm just here to collect Potter, then we will be out of your poor lives."  
  
Vernon puffed out his chest to try to look intimidating only in succeeding in looking like an idiot.  
  
"The boy no longer lives here so I suggest you leave now sir or..."  
  
Lucius took a threatening step towards him "Or what"  
  
While this was happening, Draco slipped away to the second floor. A door closed further down the hall. Draco assumed it was the fat lump that let them in. Draco knew which room was Harry's if the locks on the door were anything to go buy.  
  
Draco apperated into Harry's room to save time getting out his wand and opening the locks. Harry was engrossed in a book and didn't notice him enter the room. Draco smiled before putting on his trade mark smirk.  
  
"Blind and deaf, I see"  
  
Harry jumped at the voice onl putting on his trade mark smirk.  
  
"Blind and deaf, I see"  
  
Harry jumped at the voice only to Draco in his room.  
  
"Draco!" Harry smiled and put down his book and stood up.  
  
"Well, just don't stand there, get your stuff"  
  
Harry put his book away in his trunk, grave his backpack and Hedwigs cage "Ready"  
  
Draco looked at the little amount of things Harry had and his heart clenched. He made a promise there and then that Harry would be spoiled during the time his was staying with him.  
  
He pulled out his wand and levitated the belongings, unlocked the door and went down stairs, where Vernon had just run back into the safety of the kitchen.  
  
Lucius looked up at the descending boys "Got every thing" Both nodded "Well, if there nothing else, lets leave this...place"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Review please. Much obliged. 


End file.
